Discussion
by StrangersPearl
Summary: Harry has a dialog with a voice... which is probably in his head... I don't really know, you read it and then tell me, okay? ONE - SHOT


**Disclaimer: **…Do I look like J. K. Rowling to you? Nah! Thought so.

* * *

_How do you react when something horrible happens something you knew _could_ happen but you thought that it wouldn't?_

The world can't be that dark, that grim! Right? Please, say that it can't! It won't happen. We'll all live and be happy… You said that. You promised!

_You can't promise such a thing… What if something happens? Something horrible, that changes all your morals, all your opinions…_

But the world isn't dark! You said so… It's there, in the light. Look at the flowers and the birds! They wouldn't exist if everything was dark… if everyone was dark…

_What do you mean with dark? Do you mean evil? Or just… I don't know... sad?_

Voldemort was dark…

_Voldemort was evil._

How can such a… such a _thing_ exist? We didn't do him anything wrong. We didn't do anything!

_Maybe that was the problem… we didn't help him, we didn't encourage him. We did nothing to stop him…_

I wasn't even born! It's not my fault!

_Are you sure?_

YES!

_Did you do anything to stop him, to help his victims when you were born? Did you do _something_ to help? _

…

_Exactly! You didn't do _anything_! You were just hiding in a corner, waiting for people to save you. People you didn't even know, who died for you!_

…That's not true… I… I… I did what they asked for! I killed him! I killed Voldemort!

_And now you are _**crying**_! What a baby! Do you regret that you killed him? You're an ungrateful brat! All the people he killed… All the people that died for you… Did they die in vain? Don't you understand their sacrifice for you, so that you could live? So that you could be your own, and just not The – Boy – Who – Lived, just not a person whose fate was already decided by a damn prophecy… Don't you understand that they loved you?_

Why did they leave me then? Why didn't they stay and say that?

_Why would they? They did the only thing they could do at the time. Those sacrifices was proves on their love to you! And you were about to throw it away._

No! I didn't mean…

_Yes, you did._

I didn't want…

_But you did it anyway._

No! No, I wasn't going to…

_You were. Don't try to deny it. Your excuses are pathetic._

Why do I have this conversation with you? I don't have to explain my actions!

_Why do you hesitate then? Go on! I won't stop you. Throw everything away, everything you've achieved. Everyone you loved or cared about. I don't care. Give it all up!_

But…

_No! No 'but'! Are you a chicken, or what?_

…

_Why don't you answer?_

I…

_Haven't you realized yet?_

…What do you mean?

_If you're really going to do it, you're nothing but a chicken. To live, that's courage! Not to die because you were depressed or scared._

I…

_The world can be dark, but at the same time it has light too. Why can't you understand that? Without dark, light wouldn't exist. Dark doesn't mean evil. It means unidentified. Light gives us a picture of how things look like. Where light isn't, dark remains. It's like sun and rain! Day and night! Life and death… Balance… Everything is about balance… But you can't see that, can you? You're just seeing the worse, the chaos… the death…_

No, I see the good things too! Like… like… birds and flowers and children that are happy!

_And then you think that that bird will be a hawk's dinner. That flower will wither soon enough, and those children will die and their happiness will be replaced by sorrow._

No!

_Do you even remember their faces?_

What?

_I don't think you remember them… You have forgotten everything else, why not them too?_

I do remember them! They are my best friends! They're my family!

_You don't have a family._

They said…

_But they didn't mean it, did they?_

Yes, they did! They said that they would never leave me!

_So why were you trying to leave them?_

… Because… I…

_Yes?_

How can I look into their eyes? How can I… just… _be there_ when… I don't know what to do… or what to say…

_They want you to be there. You don't need to say anything. They know that you did it, because it was necessary._

I know! But that doesn't change things! I have blood on my hands… blood… from _him_!

_Do you mean Voldemort or Malfoy?_

I didn't mean it!

_I know you didn't._

Why do you sound sarcastic? You don't believe me!

_Why would I believe you when nobody else will? Not even you self._

But it wasn't on purpose! Otherwise he would've killed Ginny!

_Who's Ginny?_

Ron's sister!

_Who's Ron?_

My best friend! You know him!

_No, I don't. The only person I know is you. And you are alone. Nobody cares about you._

Sirius did!

_He's dead. You're dead._

No… I'm alive…

_Are you sure?_

Of course I am! I can breathe; I can feel the ground under me.

_I didn't mean dead in that way…_

How did you mean then?

"POPPY! I've found him! He's over here!"

Why don't you answer?

"Everything's going to be fine now Harry… Madame Pomfrey is on her way…"

Where are you?...

Hello?


End file.
